The Trouble With Brothers
by openwidesay-ah
Summary: Sequel to The Quiet Life. Matthew decides to pay Katyusha a visit, but things quickly take a turn for the unexpected...


… **What's this? That sequel to The Quiet Life I promised? How can this be!  
><strong>**Yeah, even I can't believe I'm posting this so soon. Well, anyway, you're welcome. C:  
><strong>**You don't really need to have read The Quiet Life first to read this, but if you wanna, das coo~.**

**Yup, so. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Hetalia blah blah blah you get the picture.<strong>

* * *

><p>"For the last time, Matt, <em>I'm<em> the oldest. Me. Not you. _Me_."

"Alfred, I'm older than you by 15 minutes. It says on our birth certificates." Matthew said wearily, obviously having had this argument countless times before.

Alfred snorted, folding his hands behind his head. "Birth certificates shmirth certificates. We both know I'm the superior twin, being the strongest and all. And plus, I got a bigger d-"

"_Okay,_ Al, I get it. TMI, bro." Glancing down at his watch, Matthew noticed the time. He smirked mischievously.

"Hey, you should get going, wouldn't want to be late for your hot date. Arthur might get pissed."

Alfred huffed, turning sightly red. "It's not a _date_. We're just going to see a movie, that's all. Totally heterosexual."

Matthew made a noise halfway between derision and amusement. "Whatever. But if I have to walk in on you two again, I swear to God-"

"It was one time!" Alfred cried, reddening further. Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"Well... two or... four times... ugh, I'm leaving."

Matthew chuckled as his brother diva stormed out of the room. Realising he was now alone, he decided to visit Katyusha. He grinned as butterflies fluttered around his stomach, which they insisted on doing every time he remembered that she was actually his _girlfriend, _and had been for almost four months now.

He jumped off the sofa and, still grinning, made his way out the door, heading for the Braginskaya household.

**~ # ~ # ~**

Matthew pushed the doorbell. He could faintly hear it's sound from inside the house, and a few moments later, footfalls getting closer and closer.

His insides buzzed lightly. In just a few seconds he would be face to face with the girl of his dreams. Katyusha. _His_ Katyusha.

But the person who answered the door was not Katyusha. It wasn't even her somewhat intimidating sister, Natalia.

It was Ivan. Her brother.

_Oh, crap._

"Ah. Matthew Williams. Hello."

"Uh, h-hi Ivan," Matthew stuttered. _This can't be good,_ he thought.

Matthew and Ivan were, for lack of a better word, friends. Or maybe acquaintances would be a better word. He knew Alfred more, anyway. But that didn't stop the taller man being quite scary to Matthew at times, just as he was to everyone else, apart from his sisters.

"I am assuming you are here to visit Katyusha, correct?"

Oh thank God, she had told him about their relationship. Matthew didn't think he could handle telling such an intimidating guy that he was dating his precious big sister. At least not without her present.

"Yeah, I am."

Ivan's eyes narrowed a little. "Well, she's out, but she'll be back soon. I suppose she'd want me to let you in."

He stepped back to let Matthew in through the door. Matthew passed over the threshold and into the hallway, closing the front door behind him. Ivan made no move towards the living room, simply staring at Matthew a little creepily.

Matthew had seen the Russian around a few times since he has started dating Katyusha, but this was the first time they had been alone, so the atmosphere was awkward, to say the least.

After a few moments of fidgeting, Ivan broke the silence.

"So. I hear you and my sister have been... seeing each other for quite a while."

Matthew nodded. "Almost four months." He couldn't help but smile, despite himself.

Ivan scowled down at him, as if irritated by Matthew's happiness. Matthew's smile faltered.

"Hmph. Well, that's four months too long. I've decided you can't see Katyusha any more."

Matthew's smile disappeared altogether.

"E-excuse me? You've wha... what?" he spluttered, his heart sinking. _I should have saw this coming... _

Matthew really had no luck when it came to siblings, be it his own or even other peoples.

"You heard me, Williams. I am not allowing you to date my sister."

Matthew was starting to get a little angry. "Any particular reason _why_?"

Ivan crossed his arms, glaring at the Canadian in front of him. "You're probably just using her. I don't believe that you really love her, actually, I'm surprised you haven't dumped her yet. I'm Katyusha's brother, I know what's best for her," he stopped, as if there was something he had forgotten. "Oh yeah, and because I said so."

Matthew was quite taken aback by all this. He suspected it was just Ivan's protective brother instincts kicking in, but he was still rather hurt by the allegation that he was using Katyusha, which could not be further from the truth.

Really, he had had enough of this. Matthew wasn't about to let an overprotective little brother get in the way of his true love, no matter how scary he could be. No way.

Taking a deep breath, he looked up to meet Ivan's steely gaze.

"I love Katyusha with all of my heart, and, with all due respect, Ivan, I will continue to date her whether you like it or not."

Silence.

_What the fuck have I done,_ Matthew thought in despair. _Well, it was worth a try._ _Goodbye, future with Katyusha..._

"... Okay."

Matthew blinked.

"W-Wait. You mean... you're cool with it?"

"Sure. I was testing you. See, if you had just accepted it when I told you you couldn't date her, I probably would have kicked your ass, because you'd be giving up on her. And no one does that to my sister. But you fought for her, so I believe that you really love Katyusha." Ivan smiled serenely.

Matthew nodded slowly, greatly relieved he had avoided such a fate.

"Uh, t-thanks, Ivan."

The gentle smile disappeared suddenly, and the Russian bent down to whisper menacingly into the shorter man's ear.

"But I warn you, Williams, if you dare put one _toe_ out of line and hurt sister in any way... well, you remember what happened to Alfred that time he messed around with Natalia. Understood?"

Matthew gulped. It was hard to forget. "U-understood, sir." He had no idea why he just called Ivan "sir", but somehow it felt fitting.

Straitening up, the grin returned to Ivan's face. "Good. I know you will take care of her." He clapped a hand on Matthew's shoulder, just a little too hard, as if trying to imply what would happen to him if he didn't.

Of course, Matthew had no intention of disobeying him.

At that moment, the front door swung open, revealing the very topic of their conversation.

It must have been raining outside because her hair was damp and her face was slightly flushed, probably from running. She had two shopping bags clutched in her arms. Droplets of water were dripping from her eyelashes, which was not unusual to see on her, although on this occasion they were not tears.

Matthew suddenly had trouble catching his breath. _Oh my god, she is so beautiful. _He really wanted to just walk over to her, lift her in his arms and kiss her like there was no tomorrow, but that was probably not the best idea in the world, considering her brother was, well, right there.

"I'm home~ So sorry I'm late, brother, I-"

Her eyes widened in confusion as she saw the two men standing in the hallway.

"Matthew, what are y-"

"He came to visit you and I told him he could wait until you got back," Ivan cut her off. "We were just talking." He glanced sideways at Matthew, which clearly meant _don't tell her anything we were discussing or else. _He hadn't planned on it anyway.

Katyusha looked a little surprised, but shook her head. "Thank you, Ivan. Will you stay for dinner?"

He shook his head. "No, I have other plans. But it was good to see you." Striding over to the still open door, he kissed her on the forehead. As he was about to leave, he turned to wave back at Matthew.

"I'm glad we talked, Williams. See you soon, da?" His tone was friendly, but Matthew knew the look in his eye was a warning.

Matthew lifted his to wave back. "I hope so." And with that, Ivan closed the door behind him.

Katyusha looked between the door and her boyfriend. "What was that about?"

Matthew laughed as he took one of the shopping bags from her arms, a sense of relief washing through him. "Nothing, really." Katyusha followed him into the kitchen, setting the bags on table.

She raised an eyebrow. "Brother didn't threaten you or anything, did he?"

Matthew snapped around to look at her, shocked. "Um, well... h-he..." Katyusha giggled, placing a finger over his lips.

"Don't worry about it, I would be more worried if he hadn't have done it, actually." She leaned closer to whisper in his ear. (He noticed she smelled like rain, sunflower seeds and a perfume he had bought for her birthday last month.)

"You're so cute when you stutter, you know." _Oh God, here come the butterflies again._

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Matthew hugged her tight. "Have I ever told you that you're just my favourite person ever? Because you are."

Katyusha looked up at him, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"The feeling is always mutual, darling."

**~ # ~ # ~**

_FIN.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Fluffy ending is fluffy. You love it though.<br>I hope I got Ivan's character down okay, I wasn't too sure how to go about it at first but I think I did fine :T  
><strong>**Lol, did you see that implied!USUK. Did you. DID YOU. C:  
><strong>**and sortakinda AmeBela 'cause that's just how I roll.**

**Anyhoo. I do hope you liked it!**

**Reviews are appreciated greatly. :D**


End file.
